criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Cathy K's Story: Viva la Vida in Utopia
5:04 PM (Cathy is seen in her hacking room typing furiously about the blue meteorite. She then gets results: CTTV recordings all around New York. Cathy drinks a can of beer until the doorbell rings, making Cathy swallow it too soon, but holographically catches it before it can reach the computer. The doorbell rings again) Cathy: (sighs) Coming! (drinks the beer can whole before jumping downstairs) (Cathy accurately throws her beer can into a recycling bin without looking and opens the door, revealing Rook and Gabriel, both slightly shocked of Cathy) Cathy: (revealing her tired eyes, now red and with eye bags around them) Oh, hey Gabriel. Hey Rook. What brings you here? Rook: (hiding his shock) Oh, nothing. We’re checking on you since Alex temporarily took over. Gabriel: (hiding his shock) And we’ve been thinking. Why not a slumber party? It’s been long since we had one. Cathy: (embarrassed) Well, it was a very rough night. Bad dreams... Crazy conspiracy theorists with Stands... Rook: Don’t worry that, Cathy. We can spend the night together if you want. Cathy: Well, it’s in my favor, but I’m kinda busy with something, so make yourself a home. (Cathy goes upstairs while Gabriel and Rook go sit on a couch and watch TV. As Cathy walks up the spiral stairs, everything slowly turns into a deep pink before multiple colors appear and move to reveal a grayish-hue to the floor, house, neighborhood, the city, and the rest of the world. Time has been stopped) Cathy: (breaking the fourth wall while walking before finally stopping) If you’re wondering what I am doing, it’s going to be a long story... way before ROZETTA happened, but not that far. Should we go back a month or more? One month ago... (Cathy is seen walking carefree through several houses being reconstructed in a neighborhood at day) Cathy: That was way before I tried to investigate the blue meteorite on my own and realize my care for my pregnant body, so let’s not go rushing ahead till the end, okay? (Cathy notices a large white mansion protected by a fence. She then scans the house for any people here, only to find one person doing something to the mansion) Cathy: (suspicious) Hmm... I’ve walked a long way from home to set the world go back to normal, but this one’s different. I’d better have a look here, but quick. (Cathy creates a spring to launch herself over the fence and to the entrance. She enters and walks through the hallways of the mansion, seeing much of the walls and doors painted in black, adding more to Cathy’s suspicion. She constructs floor layouts of the mansion, with the person being on the second floor. Using the first floor layout to search the stairs in faster than average speeds before reaching her target. After ascending, Cathy uses the second floor layout to find the person, recognized as a blip, and goes there, only to be met with a door that is a few feet far from the person. Cathy, now knowing that she’s near her target, slowly opens the door to find a painter painting a wall black, oblivious of Cathy’s appearance) (Cathy approaches the painter and notices a can of black paint. She places her finger on it and tastes it, only to stick out her now black tongue in disgust. Cathy takes away the paint can and replaces it with another one with pink paint while the painter continues painting the wall. With some pink strokes, the painter realizes that his paint can has been replaced. He also notices and follows pink footsteps that lead him to a door. The painter tries to open it, to no avail, and peeps through the knob, only to be met with a splash of black paint to his eye, much to his annoyance. Having enough, the painter charges at the door, but it suddenly opens reveals the paint can stolen by Cathy. A bit bewildered of this, the painter gets his paint can and closes the door before turning away, only to be slammed by Cathy holding her paint can) (The painter is seen painting the upper part of the wall with black while Cathy paints the lower part of the wall crouching. After finishing, the painter notices the pink part of the wall and scratches his head before painting it. However Cathy does the same way the painter is doing before and when the painter is almost done, he notices the upper part of the wall painted in pink and looks at his paint can. Out of frustration, the painter throws away the paint out of the entrance door) (The painter is seen near a pole supporting the second floor and starts painting while moving. On the opposite side, Cathy is painting it pink while moving too. The two rivals then continue painting the pole until the painter tires out. He becomes suspicious and looks for Cathy at both sides before chasing her in circles, with the mischievous woman leaving a horizontal trail of pink paint until the painter notices the pole in a barber’s pole pattern, with the pink stripes spiraling over the black. The painter also finds pink footsteps, indicating Cathy is nearby. The painter thinks of Cathy as a pink vandal in a hoodie and follows her. Cathy is seen painting a wall until she notices the painter come by. She quickly camouflages into her painted wall while the painter notices the tracks coming to a stop and ponders. Cathy uses this opportunity to paint the back of the painter’s hair with pink, alerting him into turning to the wall, with the unfinished with the words, “WET PAINT”. The painter slides his finger down the “painted wall”, making Cathy giggle and shocking him. Cathy sneaks her way out while the painter is distracted before he notices Cathy’s outline. The painter changes his mind about the pink vandal and thinks of Cathy as a muscular gang member, which scares him a bit. The painter takes measurements of the outline and gets a net gun to capture Cathy. However, an extended hand created by Cathy pulls the measuring tape behind the painter’s back and releases it to push him, making him catch himself with the net gun. The painter then turns the other direction, peeved) (The painter is seen painting a Dutch door. As soon as he finishes painting the lower part of the door, Cathy spray paints the upper part with pink. The painter notices this and is becomes surprised. He then repaints it again, but Cathy spray paints the lower part of the door. The painter notices and becomes annoyed, getting a large paintbrush to paint the entire Dutch door. Satisfied, the painter leaves. Unfortunately for him, the Dutch door flips to reveal the pink side) (The painter is seen finishing with the steps in a large basement, but Cathy, who deviously smiles at seeing the man, presses a button on a thin machine that sends out pink paint onto the staircase as the painter stirs his paint. He turns to see that the entire staircase has turned pink. Out of anger, the painter stomps on the paint and insanely stomps all over the stairs, leaving black bootprints behind) (The weary painter is seen finishing painting a room. Satisfied with the results, he leaves. Cathy appears and plants a holographic sprinkler, which entirely turns the room pink including the floor by spraying the paint. The painter returns with a “WET PAINT” sign and is a bit confused before leaving. However, he opens the door again, realizing the whole room’s now pink. The painter also notices Cathy passing by contentos with pink paint. Now fuming with anger, the painter throws his hat down and goes back into the pink room to come back with a shotgun) BANG! (Cathy’s perception of time slows down, realizing that a threat is behind her. She then dodges the shotgun projectiles and sees the exasperated painter running with a shotgun. Cathy throws her paint can at the painter, briefly blinding him and having him slam into the wall instead of reaching the door. He recovers and continues his chase with the Tech Expert. Cathy makes two sharp turns towards the exit while the painter does the same. Exiting through back of the mansion, the painter wonders where Cathy is. Cathy, who is inside the mansion near a window opening, creates paint out of her hands to fill up the shotgun before giving a whistle. The painter turns to Cathy, who closes the window, and fires, painting part of the mansion pink. Cathy then appears in several windows while the painter unsuccessfully tries to shoot her, unintentionally painting the entire mansion pink besides one part of it. Cathy, who is painting the roof, pops out of the chimney and points to the white spot for the painter to shoot at. Cathy then gives him an “OK” signal in appreciation, making the painter angrily throw his shotgun down and stomp on it. Cathy then uses a detonator to blow up and cover the entire house with pink paint, but not before escaping by a jetpack) Cathy: That... was too close. Sure, I had fun with him, but that face I saw... does it look familiar? Never mind, I have to finish a mission first right by the radio tower. Alex, our funtime’s gonna wait. (Cathy continues flying until she reaches the radio station. There, she lands and makes her jetpack disappear and sees a briefcase) Cathy: Usually, I am able to solve crimes in a matter of minutes by scanning everything vital to the investigation, but this one’s different. The unsub is able to control the entirety of New York: the cities, boroughs, and towns while my range only extends to the city of Grimsborough. (opens the briefcase, revealing equipment designed for connecting to the radio tower) Thanks for the gift, Tetra. And now, (takes out her laptop and connects it to the tower using her equipment) time to jump into the net! (A tab appears on the computer and Cathy presses the enter button, causing a bright flash to appear on the screen and then a binary and blue streaked background to appear in Cathy’s eyes. Cathy then appears in the digital world wearing a black armor-like bodysuit with glowing pink lines on it. Cathy creates a mirror and sees her skin tinted pink along with pink aura around her body) Cathy: (amazed) Woah. (puts away the mirror) It’s like a dream come true five years ago; I didn’t expect that to happen that fast... (Cathy sees a blue field of energy from afar and stares at all of the blue projections of people, multiple videos playing, and tubes sending out red corrupted messages. Cathy gets a message from Tetra and answers) Cathy: Tetra, you here? Tetra: Sure am, Cat. You know why I sent you on that mission, right? Cathy: (smirks) ‘Cause I’m the only super-genius you need right after Andromeda. Tetra: (sighs) Be serious on the mission, soldier. Normally, your body is in a dormant state, but protected by a few employees; they’re one of us too. But inside the internet, only you have access to the digital world. The civilians you see are only digital manifestations, or in other words, profiles created by said people, but this wouldn’t be something you would call safe. Cathy: So you’re saying a cyber-terrorist’s out there? Tetra: Affirmative, but not some normal terrorist. Sources speculate that John Doe committed a crime before and currently goes under the name “K1nKSh4H3”. Despite the nonsensical name, the prisoner poses a threat to all types of technology, including your kitchen appliances you owe. I don’t know when he will strike, but ensure he doesn’t controls all of New York. Cathy: (creates and rides a light cycle) You got that, four sides. Tetra: I’ll be watching you, Catherine. Tetra out. (The screen disappears as Cathy quickly drives her motorcycle to the source of K1nKSh4H3’s power. During the drive, Cathy becomes a bit bored) Cathy: How long is this drive going to be? 5 minutes? If that answers my question, then I have a cool song for all the ears to hear! (Cathy has a music video called "Vida la Viva" by Coldplay appear and presses play, starting the song) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dvgZkm1xWPE (As Vida la Viva plays, Cathy mouths the song, pretending to sing it. She later encounters numerous spam comments, spoilers, and leaks created by K1nKSh4H3 and dodges them. Seeing the tubes carry the corrupted messages, Cathy manifests a semi-auto rifle to shoot down the messages and uses a katana to destroy any floating comments near her. To her surprise, she encounters a large gap that is dark and bottomless, but regains her confidence upon spotting a curved stone structure. Cathy speeds up and goes through the structure to leap over the gap before continuing her chase after the source) (After the song ends, Cathy is now near the source of K1nKSh4H3’s power, which is contained in a dome) Cathy: Excellent! I always knew that good songs would pass the time! (Cathy stops her motorcycle near the dome and jumps off, only to be met with two robotic security guards who block her) Guard 1: YOU’RE NOT PERMITTED TO GO IN THERE. STAY BACK. Cathy: Firewall. That’s how these guys are here. Sorry guys, but my friend’s in here! Guard 2: YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO LEAVE THE PREMISES. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... (Cathy fakes a yawn and punches the second guard as it says, “1”. The first guard tries to attack Cathy, but she kicks it multiple times and throws it to the closing gate, jamming it while security missiles, guns, and lasers cannons appear to aim at Cathy. However, Cathy quickly dodges the projectiles and goes through the gate to reach a blue giant brain, which is sending out heavy amounts of corrupted information through the tube it’s connected to. Several scientists are seen researching and pumping information out of the brain, oblivious of Cathy’s arrival) Cathy: That’s the brain, huh? Well let’s get started! 10 more percentage to go and its all done for! (Cathy throws a very long rope to the brain and pulls herself upwards. The scientists working with the brain are still oblivious to Cathy’s actions, too busy right now to even notice the brain’s impending doom. Cathy reaches the brain and sees the tubes before facing it with a tough face) Cathy: Je suis désolé, nous devons nous séparer, mon ami. (creates a drill) But you’re getting cucked afternoon, tonight, tomorrow, and the next day forward, and etcétera. (Inside a prison cell, Thomas Cox, now revealed to be K1nKSh4H3, is seen typing several holographic screens in a rapid pace with a overconfident look on his face) CLICK! Thomas: And that’s another thing off my list! Perfection! And best of all, my favorite subject is next! Ooh, this is going to be my greatest breakthrough! TING! (Thomas is a bit stunned of the sensation appearing on his body and tries to move, but is seemingly frozen) Thomas: Wh- Wh- What? What just happened? Did I have a stroke, or is it that I’m paralyzed of something? BZZZTTTTT!!!! Thomas: (suddenly in pain) AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELLLLLL?!?! (In the digital world, Cathy is seen furiously bashing the brain into pieces in a rapid manner, causing electricity to spark and multiple employees run away in panic while the tubes begin to blow up. The messages sent by Thomas blow up too outside the dome. With the deed done, Cathy creates a hang glider and glides through the dome, breaking it before moving away a safe distance and landing down a great height without any harm done to her. Cathy then creates sunglasses on her face and walks away from the explosion in a cool matter while she returns back to the real world) (Cathy wakes up from her trance and finds her computer still connected to the equipment. Initially confused of what happened, Cathy notices a tab pop up on the computer, which reads, “EXTRACTION COMPLETED”) Cathy: (pumping her fist) Yatta (やった)! (calls Tetra on her phone) Ladies and gents, we’ve got the Kink! Tetra: Good, but have you obtained the ID of the John Doe? Cathy: (on the phone) Oh Tetra, why wouldn’t I? (puts away the laptop and equipment) Thomas Cox being a prison hacker looked pretty weird, but it was worth it! Tetra: That fast? Well, I’m not judging you that quickly, but I knew you have it in you. Cathy: (on the phone, jumping off the tower) Hey, friends are always there to help. Bye, T. Tetra: By the way, Cathy. Bring back the briefcase to me afternoon. I don’t want my boss to scream at my face again like the last 57 times. Cathy: (on the phone) Hey, hey, hey, I thought you were the tough guy around these parts, so you should be hard as diamond. Tetra: That is if I want to get fired. Besides, I have one woman with job enough to be hard like that. You’ve heard what I told you, right? Cathy: (on the phone) Yeah, sure. I’ll be right here before you... DOOM! (A ominous shadowy figure appears near Cathy inside the radio station, with everything dark and blood splatters suddenly appearing near the man. Despite Cathy not seeing the figure, she suddenly stops talking) Tetra: Um, Cat? Are you okay? Cathy: (on the phone, instantly recomposing herself) Don’t fret about me, Tetra. I’ll be right here before you know it. (Cathy ends the call and turns to see the figure, only to find it gone along with the blood. Believing to be her imagination, Cathy shrugs and creates a helicopter to fly up while the figure suddenly appears outside the station. It then leaves, revealing the inside to be full of Regiment 101 agents brutally murdered by the figure. A glimpse of Blaze of Glory appears, spying the two on top of a radio wire) (Cathy is seen flying her helicopter through the former slums of Regiment 101, which are surprisingly now clean and sanitary. Cathy is bewildered by this and lands down, seeing several people walking around. She then scans the street back to its history. By simply looking at the street, Cathy sees the city four months ago, with the buildings destroyed and people panicking, which saddens her a bit, remembering what happened back in Grimsborough too. However, she has a bewildered look) Cathy: Wait, how did R101 got affected? The neohumans only went after Grimsborough! (Before Cathy can investigate further, the black figure from before appears behind Cathy, about to cleave through her clavicle with their arm raised. Fortunately, to Cathy’s luck, the bullets from four months back phase through her and hit the figure, forcing them to quickly retreat while Cathy creates a hoverboard that has her speed and maneuver over the cars and road. Using a GPS on her phone, Cathy sees that she is about 15 miles away from R101 International HQ. Cathy then puts her hover into full speed, now flying over the streets, people, cars, newsstands, and trees) (Far from Cathy, a woman is seen popping up from an apartment window, using a sniper rifle to spy on Tetra, who is awaiting Cathy. Cathy then appears and jumps off her hoverboard, which disappears in an instant. Through the scope, the woman sees Cathy give a briefcase to Tetra, who shakes hands with Cathy and talks to her a bit. As the two talk, the woman sees an unknown figure suddenly teleporting randomly, about to go to Cathy. The woman becomes suspicious of the figure and aims her rifle at them. As Tetra leaves, the figure charges their fist at Cathy, only to be interrupted by a...) BANG!!! (The bullet bounces off of the figure’s hand, which frightens Cathy to turn around) Cathy: (turning, spooked) WHAT THE HELL?!?! (punching) ORA!!! (Cathy sees the figure gone, much to her angered confusion. The figure reappears behind Cathy, about to strike again. Cathy quickly turns to see Blaze of Glory, who stares at Cathy ominously) Cathy: (draws her gun) Who are you?! Another enemy Stand?! (The figure stops and stares at Cathy for a moment, confused of what’s she going to do. Suddenly, the figure is brutally pushed away by Blaze of Glory into a nearby dumpster and Cathy sees herself moved to a different spot, confused of what’s going on) Cathy: Huh? What happened? How did I moved from here? And where did that thing go? Are my eyes tricking me? My powers can at let make a full picture... Holo-Cathy: No can do, sis. We can’t find any indication of that time f**ker anywhere, and you’d better be aware of what’s happening on twelve o’clock. (Cathy looks up and much to her shock, sees a garbage truck coming at her, with the figure about to run over) Cathy: HOLY CRAP!!! HE’S COMING FOR US!!! (running away) How could I didn’t know it at all?! Holo-Cathy: Relax, dude. (sees the truck) Oh, actually, don’t relax for a bit. Keep running! (As Cathy gains speed to get away from the truck, the figure steps on the gas to run the woman over, only for a speed bump to appear and make the truck fly up before it lands on spikes) POP! POP! POP! POP! (The figure struggles to take control of the now-wheelless garbage truck, but it swerved to the side and nearly reaches for Cathy, who briefly “teleports” away from the truck, which crashes into near some cars that are stuck on traffic. Cathy, now in the peaceful part of the city, runs through the road screaming) Cathy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! EVERYBODY! OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY AWAY! (pointing back) CAN’T YOU ALL SEE THAT’S HE’S GONNA KICK MY BUTT?!?! (The people turn to see the “offender”, who turns out to an old innocent man by the bus stop) Old Man: Hi there, young people, nice day today! Irritated Man: So, you like kicking butts, do ya?! Well we’ll show you, old man! (The townspeople confront the old man and beat him up while Cathy runs away, breathing quickly) Holo-Cathy: Dude, do you really have to spread the word? Cathy: Sorry! Didn’t realize what’s going on until now! What’s that man’s problem?! Is he stalking me for something?! Holo-Cathy: Could be. Either it’s a bully or some complete stranger, but to me, he doesn’t seem to be human. Cathy: WHAT?! Holo-Cathy: (shows Cathy a mirror, revealing the teleporting man) He’s right behind ya and still goin’! Well that’s f**kin’ great. Cathy: Don’t get all so jumpy at him, me. I’m only 30 yards away from that psycho, so I have another fail proof plan that wouldn’t fail even though he may have the upper-hand against me! It’s not my first time facing people this fast! The last thing people would want here is a load of burning explosions arrive any second now! Holo-Cathy: Then let’s go home! We’re coming, Alex! (The tall teleporting man shows his face, revealing a familiar gray hair and beard) Gunnar Burns (グンナール・バーンズ); Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E (Nearing Grimsborough, Cathy is still running away from the man at very fast speeds while he continuously teleports to reach Cathy. Cathy creates a rocket launcher and fires a rocket at the man’s face, only for him to quickly teleport through it before facing a volley of rockets) BOOM!!! (Cathy then runs all the way back to the entrance of Grimsborough, where the suburban Greens are. After running through several cars, streets, buildings, people too, Cathy finally makes it to the Turner residence, now weary and exhausted) Cathy: Honey, I’m home! Alex: Cathy? Is that you?! Cathy: Yeah, just came back from a mission! Alex: Alright, I’ll be there! I have to change first! Cathy: Phew. (snarky) Has he gone camping again? (Cathy sits on a couch and dials 911 on her phone) SLAM! (Gunnar Burns appears, very pissed and a black and red aura forming around him) Gunnar: Do you think you can outsmart me, you delinquent bitch?! Cathy: Burns? What the hell you doing here?! Gunnar: (reveals his eyes, now red and black) You damn know well what I want! (pointing to Cathy) Sweeping the streets and killing all of these troublesome women just to search for you! Cathy: You... killed... people? Why? Gunnar: I have one simple reason; one reason that you should’ve obviously known: I am going to rip your head off. And your Alex too! And maybe the rest of your lowlife family either! Cathy: (thinking) Sammy too?! Gunnar: Prepare to die, motherfucker! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE! (spins and throws a punch at Cathy) WRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! BOING! Gunnar: Heh?! (Confused, but still determined to kill Cathy, Gunnar punches her again, to no avail. Again and again, Gunnar continuously tries to punch Cathy, but the punches simply bounce off of her. However, one punch makes Cathy giggle a bit) Holo-Cathy: What’s going on? Alex: (scared) I was going to ask her the same thing! What’s a killer doing inside her house! Cathy: (giggles) Please, stop! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You’re tickling me! Gunnar: What?! How can’t I kill you? My punches are unblockable! Cathy: (stops giggling and smirks, pointing to Gunnar) And your next line is: “It’s not funny, you b*tch! I’m gonna tear out your vocal cords!” Gunnar: It’s not funny, you b*tch! I’m gonna tear out your vocal cords! (gasps in shock before throwing his fist at Cathy’s throat in anger) BOING! (Gunnar continues punching Cathy, now with an invisible shield protecting her, while a confused Alex and Holo-Cathy look in concern) Cathy: Can’t you believe guys? I’m absorbing that guy’s blows like I’m some sort of spongy punching bag of some sorts! Do you what that means, guys? Holo-Cathy: We’re still gonna call the cops on him, you know? Alex: Oh, don’t bother at all, Holo-Wife. That means we can still enjoy the entire Spring Break! Cathy: Oh, honey, I love you. Alex: I love you too, my fair lady. Alex Turner (Cathy's Husband and Former Grimsborough PD Tech Expert); Age: 30, Height: 5'7", Weight: 145 lbs, Blood: O-'' (Cathy and Alex kiss while Gunnar continuously punches Cathy) ''Day One (The Turners are seen on a park eating food and laughing with each other on a picnic while Gunnar continuously tries and fails to attack Cathy) Day Two (The Turners are seen on the beach looking at the sea happily. Dougland, who is holding the camera and sporting a concerned look, takes a photo, showing Cathy and Alex with Sammy while Gunnar is still punching Cathy) Day Three (Inside a restaurant, Mick Farland is seen on a restaurant table giving the menu to the waiter. Cathy, whose still has Gunnar on her back, and Alex appear with the waiter) Waiter: Mr. Farland, we need this table. Mick: But I’ve already ordered. Waiter: We have a private booth set up with you. This way. (The waiter leaves while the Mick gets off his seat) Mick: (bitter) Turner... Cathy: Pearl. (Mick leaves while Cathy and Alex take their seats. They are later seen enjoying the food and the wine while Gunnar continuously punches Cathy) Day Four (Cathy, Alex, Amir, and Jasper are seen playing poker while Gunnar continues his assault. After Cathy bets six of her chips, the players shows their hands. However, Cathy has a royal flush, winning the game while Alex claps and the couple are shocked of their defeat) Day Five (Cathy watches a TV show with Alex, Gabriel, and Rook excitedly while Gunnar continues his futile rampage) Day Six (Cathy is seen sleeping with her husband while Gunnar still continues punching her. At morning, Cathy comes out of the bathroom holding a newspaper with Gunnar behind her back. She then eats some flapjacks with Alex, leaving a few of them for Gunnar to eat) Day Seven (Gunnar eventually reaches his limit, now tired from punching Cathy all week, and collapse. Martine, Alex, and Cathy, who are seen inside a dining room holding ice cream, stare at Gunnar awkwardly) Alex: So... What do we do now? Martine: (looks at her watch) We still have 6 horas left. Should we go somewhere? Cathy: (smiles) Well who said I’m already out of options? https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AQx_KMoCgJU (At the Blue Flamingo nightclub, the trio perform the torture dance in front of Gunnar’s slumped and unconscious body while police officers, patrons, and employees watch. The Blue Flamingo owner appears, with her hands on her hips) Owner: Ahem. (The trio turns to see the owner, sporting a stern look) Ginger Ciña (Blue Flamingo Owner); Age: 33, Height: 5'9", Weight: 132 lbs, Blood: A-'' Ginger: You have to play your song somewhere else, ma’am. You’re disturbing the customers. Policeman: And we’re here to arrest this man inside that nightclub. I assume his name is Gunnar Burns? Cathy: Well, playtime’s over, guys. Let’s go! (The DJ gives Alex the disc while the trio leaves, leaving the police to arrest Gunnar. As the trio leaves the nightclub, Cathy begins thinking about something. The same posture is shown when Cathy stops flashbacking, with Gabriel and Rook behind her) Gabriel: Cathy? Are you thinking about something? Cathy: Gabriel, Rook, what did I told you about interrupting my thoughts when I’m flashbacking? Rook: What about the blue meteorite you’re investigating? Cathy: And spying on my holographic recordings too? Rook: Cathy, what is going on? Are you feeling okay? Cathy: (hesitant and somber, thinking) Should I tell them? Would they be able to trust me? Even after what happened to my grandpa? Holo-Cathy: You don’t have to worry, Catherine. Cathy: (thinking) Huh? Holo-Cathy, what are you doing here? Holo-Cathy: I’m always here, me. I may be the same persona as you think, but... I see myself as another soul, just like your grandfather and your cousin! Cathy: (thinking) We do both share blood, but it makes no sense. I shared King Platinum with Jones, so why would I have another Stand? Holo-Cathy: The King Platinum you see isn’t actually yours to begin with, but an evolution to the infinite potential your mind has. I am what you call a Stand, existent as a separate but loyal entity to your fighting spirit. Cathy: (thinking) I’m... not sure what to think of this, but... I knew all along that my potential is growing, albeit I didn’t recognized it all in this first months. It’s not too late to open up my heart, not only to make my friends understand, but to place my trust into them! (Cathy turns to Gabriel and Rook) Cathy: Guys, just for this moment, let me open up my heart to you. Gabriel: Cathy, there’s no need to rush things. You can talk about something another... (Cathy reveals her Stand, an armored and altered version of Holo-Cathy, much to the two’s surprise) Cathy: We all live in society, but in another world, I live in a '''Utopia, the one others had yet to recognize... '''''Catherine "Cathy" Turner née King (Grimsborough PD Tech Expert), Stand Name: Utopia; Age: 28, Height: 5'4" (5'10" with bun), Weight: 120 lbs, Blood: A+ Rook: (surprised) Cathy, your Stand is different... Utopia: I assure you two, I’m on your side. Cathy has a lot to learn from my untapped powers. Gabriel: We know, but Cathy, why you told us sooner. Cathy: I apologize, (somber) but I was busy with everything, and I didn’t know how I had her in the first place. I wanted to accept that thing if I wanted too, but I guess my overthinking got to me. Rook: Catherine @rtist King-Turner, you’ve went this far to save our asses from ROZETTA and even try to stop her allies with your own cousin’s blood! We all have thoughts, Cathy, so try not to waste your energy or rush out doing what slips into your mind. Cathy: (brightens up and deactivates her Stand) You’re the same as always, Rook, a roll model with a shining heart. And Gabriel, thanks for taking care of me last night. Rook: Not a problem. Gabriel: Sono sempre grato di aiutare. Cathy: So, you wanna watch Mental Samurai? I’ve recorded the tenth episode days ago with Alex. Rook and Gabriel: (excited) Do I?! (The friends go downstairs to watch TV while Alex joins them with snacks and drinks on the table. Cathy turns on the TV and Mental Samurai begins. As the show plays, the friends are talking to each other and crack up a few jokes, laughing) In Maple Heights... (Clone Rita, now wearing a lab coat, is seen walking through a white hallway, which opens up to reveal multiple Rita clones and robot servants working) TGI: Welcome back, Rita. Clone Rita: Come on, TGI, Rita’s just my sister’s name. And Ms. Estevez too. (points to her name tag) I’m Ritz. Ritz Estevez (Grimsborough PD Field Expert and Rita's Clone); Age: 32, Height: 5'5", Weight: 155 lbs, Blood: B+ To be continued... Category:Blog posts